Double Trouble 2
by JuicyFruit05
Summary: Sequel to Double Trouble. Tim recovers, Gabriella's dad comes back, and something SHOCKING happens to Troy and Tim's dad. Troyella!
1. I want you to meet my dad

**Ok People, this is the first chapter of a brand new HSM FanFic, called Double Trouble 2. Hope u like it! (BTW this story takes place exactly 1 day after the last one and I'm positive that this one will be longer than Double Trouble number 1)**

Troy woke up at 2 pm the next day, and this made him quite happy because about 2 days ago he had woken up at about 10 am or earlier, and for Troy Bolton…..that was very early.

He went down the stairs and found Tim on the couch watching a bug's life.

"Hey dude, has Gabi called?" Troy asked his littler brother

"Yea, she said to have u come over to her house…..apparently her dad is there, or something like that." said Tim with a shrug of his shoulders.

Within a minute Troy was in his car on the way to Gabriella's house. Her dad had been gone for about 3 years and they had no idea where he was. Gabi had said that her dad was a nice guy, but leaving for wife and daughter for 3 years without even a note didn't seem too nice in Troy's mind.

He got to her house about 5 minutes later; he jumped out of his car, ran to the door, and knocked.

2 seconds later Gabriella opened the door, she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Troy!" she yelled and gave him a hug "I need u to meet my dad!"

Before he could reply Gabi dragged him into the house and shoved him so that he was sitting on the couch.

"Dad!" she yelled up the stairs "Troy is here, I want you to meet him"

Gabriella's father came down the stairs and walked into the living room where Troy was currently sitting.

"So, this is the guy my Gabi wont stop talking about." said Mr. Montez as he stuck out his hand.

"Well, I sure hope so." Troy replied as he shook Mr. Montez's hand.

Gabi blushed, while her father flashed a smile at Troy and sat down next to him on the couch.

"So, Gabriella tells me you're into Basketball?"

"Yea, I play Basketball in the winter, and I play Football in the fall." Troy told Mr. Montez.

"Are you any good?" asked David (Mr. Montez)

"Daddy, Troy is the captain of the Basketball team and the 1st string quarterback or the Football team." Gabi said to her father.

David looked at Troy with a face that said 'I'm impressed'.

"Yea, well…I try." said Troy

"Now, I haven't been here very long but I was just wondering…..how often you come over here Troy?" asked David

Troy looked at Gabi and smiled

"Oh please David, Troy is in this house more than I am." said Lola (Mrs. Montez) as she came down the stairs.

"Yea, actually I have a key." said Troy "But today I had to knock because I'm still in my pajamas and don't have my wallet with me."

"Why does your key have anything to do with your wallet?" asked David

'Well, I have this very small pocket that's just the right size for that key, so I put it in there so I don't lose it."

"Oh" replied David.

Everyone hung out until after dinner. Then it was about 9 pm and David and Lola wanted to go to bed. They told Troy and Gabi not to stay up to late.

They decided after the parents went to bed that they would watch a movie. Gabi put in Beauty and the Beast. They watched most of it, but they both ended up falling asleep on the couch.

**Ok there ya go, I know it's not very long, but that's how I am. So….what do you think? Should I continue? Review!**

**Tootles,**

**Flip**


	2. I'd Do Anything

**Hi dudes! I know I take FOREVER! I am REALLY sorry about that. But I am pretty busy in my life frowns. But anyway, here is chapter 2. **

Troy woke up the next morning with Gabriella in his arms. All the memories from the night before came flooding back to him.

He remembered Gabriella's dad and how nice he had been. He wondered why somebody that nice would leave his wife and his daughter. Now he just walks around the house just like he never left. Troy still thought there was something kind of weird about David.

3 hours later Gabi work up to find a note stuck to her hand. It said:

_Gabriella, _

_Hey babe, I had to go home…my 'rents aren't thrilled that I slept at your house last night. I'll call you after lunch, probably around 3:30 or so. _

_Love,_

_Troy_

She signed and put down the note.

The clock real 11:07AM. She had about 4 hours and 13minutes before Troy would call.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and found another note. This one read:

_Gabi,_

_Your mom and I went out to visit grandma…she'll be happy that I'm back. We should be there around 8PM._

_Have a good day,_

_Dad_

She looked in the freezer and saw some Eggo chocolate chip waffles. She took out two of them and put them in the toaster.

**11:09PM**

Gabriella lay on her bed crying her eyes out with her diary in her hands.

_Dear Diary,_

_I wantto let you know that me handwriting and spelling might be a little off because of my tears, and I cant thinkstrait. Today troy andi got in afite and we broke up. He thinks dady is just using mama and me and that he's goin to leave afterhe's gained our trustand adter he tats our mony.I don't think that that that's true. I still love hinbut wereover (for now)._

_-Gabriela _

**(Another A/N: That will probably make you want to stop reading….but it gets better I promise.)**

The next 2 months were very miserable for both Troy and Gabriella. Let me tell you about it.

After they broke up they went their separate ways. But of course they still saw each other because Chad and Taylor were still dating. But when they did see each other they rarely spoke. They were both hurting inside. But they didn't know it. Troy thought that Gabriella hated him, and Gabriella thought that Troy hated her. They were still in love but neither of them had the guts to say anything.

Sharpay asked Troy out about….5 days after he broke up with Gabriella. But he said yes. He just wanted something (someone) to keep his mind off of Gabriella. However, they were not a happy couple. Sharpay always pushed Troy around. She was also constantly doing horrible things to her classmates. Troy could only get out of her schemes sometimes. But if Sharpay had something up her sleeve for Gabriella Troy always made up an excuse for her to not do it. Troy missed Gabriella. He cried himself to sleep over and over just hoping that he could one day have another chance with her.

Gabriella was still single all of this time. Her father was her main focus. He turned out to be not quite as….nice and fun as she remembered. He was very strict. Gabriella could not be out of the house after dark, and she had to do her homework the first thing after she got home. Every day he seemed to get meaner. He would boss her around. He even slapped her once or twice. But not any extreme abuse, and whenever she needed to talk to somebody, she would always thing about Troy. Gabriella missed Troy. She cried herself to sleep over and over just hoping that she would one day have another change with him.

**(Yet ANOTHER A/N: Now the date will near the end of July. This is when things start to change.)**

**July 28, 12:48PM**

Gabriella was sitting in the ice cream shop drinking a milk shake.

At a table nearby Taylor and Chad were brainstorming. Chad had two pieces of paper in his hands. One of them said 'Gabriella' with a heart around it on the top of the page. The other one said 'Sharpay' with an X through it at the top.

"I think I am going to show this to Gabriella." said Chad

"But what about this one for Sharpay?" asked Taylor

"I think I am going to try to get Troy to do that one himself." replied Chad as he stood up and walked over to Gabriella.

"Hi Chad" said Gabriella while he approached her.

"Here" he handed her the paper "I found this is Troy's bedroom."

Gabriella looked at the paper for a few seconds. Before she started to read it; it said:

**(A/N: I know this is a song by Simple Plan but just pretend that Troy wrote it.)**

_**"I'd Do Anything"** _

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Tears came to Gabriella's eyes. It was a mix of happy tears and sad tears.

"What do you think?" asked Chad

Gabriella stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Chad." was all she could squeak out through her tears.

Then without saying anything else she walked out of the doors…she had to find Troy.

**Troy's house**

Troy was sitting on the couch. He had tears in his eyes because he was thinking about Gabriella. He used to have the television on, but there was nothing good on on Tuesdays…so he turned it off.

He was in the middle of thinking about the night he asked Gabriella out when he heard a knock on the door.

He slowly got up, wiped his eyes, and opened the door.

He was very shocked to see Gabi standing there.

He was even more surprised to see that she was crying.

The thing that surprised him most was that she gave him a big hug.

He very willingly hugged her back.

They stood there in silence for just a few seconds before Gabriella broke away.

She held up the song that he had written.

"What…where did u get that?" he asked

"Chad gave it to me." she said "Do you really feel like that?"

"Of course I do Gabriella, I love you." He replied quietly

"I love you too Troy." said Gabriella happily as she hugged him again.

Troy broke it this time…but only so that he could kiss her passionately.

Neither one of them had ever been happier in their entire lives.

Then a thought came to Gabriella.

"But Troy…What about Sharpay?" she asked him

Troy froze.

"Damn it!" he whispered under his breath. "uuhhhh, I was planning on breaking up with her later anyway…..it's be ok. However because of that I can not ask you to be my girlfriend until after I break up wit her. I am not the type of guy who will have 2 girlfriends…even if he hates one of them." he told her

Gabriella glared at him.

"Sharpay is the one I hate….totally not you."

Gabi giggled and kissed him again.

**Yea, I'm sorry but this is where I am going to end this chapter. and I am also thinking about not writing stories anymore, so if u want me to contine...REVIEW!!!**


	3. You don't mean anything

**I am really sorry that I took so long, but if you read my stories...get used to it, sorry.**

The rest of that week was quite confusing for Troy.

He now knew that Gabriella still loved him, and he still loved her. But then there was Sharpay. He really wanted to break up with her...he figured he would just show her the song that he wrote for her. He could say that he wrote her a song, she would think it was sweet...read it, and then she would break up with him...it was perfect! Except for one problem...Troy was afraid that if he did that to Sharpay, then Sharpay would do something bad to Gabriella...and that was certainly the last thing Troy wanted!

_"I know what I'll do!"_ thought Troy _"I will give Sharpay the song...and I will take my chances with Gabriella, if Sharpay or anybody else tries to even touch her...I will rip their head off!"_

The next day Troy met Gabriella at the local Dairy Queen. He had the song in his hand, and his arm around Gabriella, as they walked toward Sharpay.

When Sharpay say Troy touching Gabriella like that...she had a fit, she ran at Troy saying all sorts of really mean insults.

Troy just calmly looked at her and said. "Hey, don't worry Sharpay...I wrote you a song!" as he smiled at her.

Sharpay was shocked! Troy handed her the piece of paper and she read it silently.

These words ran through her head:

_**YOU DON'T MEAN ANYTHING**  
Maybe, I'm just not good enough for you  
And maybe, I just don't wanna be like you  
And maybe I just don't wanna know  
How low you're ready to go  
I'm not gonna change, you can't make me, WHOA_

_Chorus  
You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't  
You don't mean anything to me x2  
You're what I never wanna be_

_Tell me, does it feel good to be like you  
And tell me, why should I waste my time with you  
Cuz maybe you always bring me down  
And I'm sick of getting pushed around  
I'm not gonna change you can't make me WHOA_

_Chorus  
I know you think you know me  
You don't know anything  
I know you wanna help me  
I don't need anything  
Don't tell me where to go  
I don't need you to know_

_You don't, you don't, you dont, you don't  
You don't mean anything to me  
You don't you dont, you don't, you don't  
You don't me anything to me  
Chorus_

When Sharpay read those lyrics...she didn't cry, she didn't throw her ice cream at Troy. Her face stayed the same.

But after a few moments it turned angry. And she uttered these words "Troy Bolton...we are over."

Then, she simply walked out of the building.

Gabriella squealed with happiness and gave Troy a hug. Troy simply hugged her back.

"So, are you gonna ask me out?" asked Gabriella.

"Whoa! You think that I am just gonna ask you out just like that?" asked Troy. He didn't even wait for a response. "Cause I am not like that. I want to surprise you!"

Gabriella groaned, then she told Troy not to wait to long…or else other guys would start chasing her. 

"I promise that I will not wait more than…2 months!" Troy stated, with his right hand in the air.

Gabriella giggled again as they approached the counter to order ice cream.

The last month of the summer was a very, enjoyable one for Troy and his friends. They hung out, and Troy's band had some pretty big concerts. **(A/N: Troy's band plays mostly Simple Plan and Good Charlotte. I just pretend that they wrote all of them.) **They were offered a record deal a few times. But they turned them all down. They wanted to continue to be normal teenagers. Plus, they preferred to record their albums in Chad's basement.

** Ok, I hope you liked Chapter 3. I will list more details about the band in the next chapter…amazingly! I might (MIGHT) be able to post chapter 4 some time this weekend! Until then…I need help thinking of a band name. You know their songs, so if you could help me with that, I would really appreciate it. Thanks, Flip!**


	4. Tim? What's wrong?

**HELLO!!! I didn't get any replies for the band name...so for now I will just call them 'the band' until someone gives me a name.**

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on Gabriella's bed watching a movie. When Troy finally decided to surprise her. And out of the blue he asked her.

"Gabriella...will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella looked at him, clearly very shocked.

"Oh course I will Troy! It's about time!" she answered and gave him a kiss. Then she gave him a hug, and neither one of them wanted to let go. I mean yea, sure, they did seem quite like boyfriend and girlfriend for the past month since Sharpay broke up with Troy. But this was a happy moment because they were officially dating now. And neither one of them could have been happier!

They sat there and held each other like there was no tomorrow!

But after only a few minutes, Tim came running into the room yelling.

"Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy!" he screamed as he rushed over to his older brother. "I need your help! Dad is going crazy!"

Troy looked at Timothy sympathetically.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. Tell my exactly what happened!" demanded Troy.

"Well, I was out with Samantha (A/N: Samantha is Tim's 'girlfriend') and we fell asleep on the ground at the park. So I came home at 12:25 instead of 12 o'clock. And you have noticed that Dad has had really bad temper issues lately haven't you?" asked Tim.

Troy nodded his head slowly.

"Well he was so upset that I missed lunch, he was throwing things at me! Chairs, books, and shoes and everything, please help me Troy!" Tim sobbed.

Troy sprang up and told Tim to stay with Gabriella and that he would call after he was done talking to their dad.

Once Troy was at his house he saw his father, and the sight shocked him.

The house was torn apart. Chairs and couch cushions were everywhere. And his dad was standing in the kitchen with a half-full liquor bottle in his hand, and he was staring right at Troy.

"Dad! What is wrong with you? Why did you do all of those things to Timmy?" asked Troy in a concerned voice.

Jack didn't respond. He simple looked at Troy angrily and started cursing and saying very offensive things.

Then, after yelling for a good 20 minutes strait, he was out of breath. So he decided to start punching Troy. Troy didn't like this too much, so he swung back a few times before running out the door.

Troy got to Gabriella's house in a matter of minutes. He had blood running down his face, and bruises all over his arms. Timmy was in the kitchen eating pie. But Gabriella was sitting on a stool right next to the door, waiting for Troy.

When he walked in she threw her arms around him.

"Troy what happened?" Gabriella asked.

**Ok, as usual it is not very long...oh well. I could have the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow because I am so bored. Remember to try to think of a band name. FLip!**


	5. HiatusOVER!

**Ok, so…as y'all can tell…I have been on hiatus for a few months….well, hiatus is over! YaY!!! I will probably update more often because lately I have had this urge to write my story…..hehe. So yea, just letting you know…&& I will update l8et today after I write the chapter**

**-T.a.y.l.o.r 3**

**Oh, and by the way…my writing style might have changed a little….it's been a few months.**


	6. in his cell

**Just wanna let you know, that for me….Fan Fictions and actual stories are different…when I write Fan Fictions…it's all about the dialogue…I don't pay a lot of attention to…details and stuff……..if you know what I mean…sorry. Actually, I am not very proud of this story….but whatever, I like the plot…hehe.**

**Ok, I figured out a band name…….'My Own Misery'…credit for that name goes to ****Haloangel504****…thanks a bunch!**

"_Troy, what happened?" asked Gabriella_

"Tim was right…my father has lost it." Troy answered.

He sat down at the table next to Tim and explained everything to Gabriella. And after a few minutes of discussing, Troy and Gabriella decided that it would be smartest to just call the cops…and report their father for child abuse and endangerment.

**5:30PM**

Tim and Troy spent the whole day at Gabi's house; they called the cops at about noon and from what they had heard…Jack Bolton was currently in his cell.

**Ok, I am really sorry. But I am bored, and I have writers block…and I just really don't feel like writing right now…so there should prolly be another chapter by the end of the week…………..sorry, again.**


End file.
